Once upon a restraunt setting
by Vannyboy
Summary: Just another day of training, until Naruto sees something he didn't think he would ever see... SasuNaru.


It was just one more day of training. Exercise, fighting, practicing jutsus, being beat by Sasuke, having to watch Sakura ask out Sasuke... and be refused again. _What's Sasuke's problem, he has girls all over him, yet he ignores them!_ Narutothought angrily._He should at least make good use of his horde..._ He threw a kunai at his target, and missed horribly. He was so distracted, just thinking, but his mind wouldn't get off the track of Sasuke. The boy confused him! I mean, if anyone in their right mind had that many girls after him, he'd take advantage of it!

That idiot didn't know how lucky he was. Lucky with the ladies, a superb ninja, a nice house to sleep in, money and food, luck with the ladies, a brother.

...Wait, wait just one second.

Sakura had gone up to Sasuke, and Sasuke was... following her!

Training was over, and Sasuke was... following Sakura... out of the training fields... down a trail... into town.

Had Sakura actually got Sasuke to go out with her? Naruto followed close behind.

This might be interesting.

--

Sasuke took a bite of the food in front of him. "So, Sasuke, who do YOU like?" Sakura smiled sweetly and leaned forward slightly.

Sasuke averted his eyes and very deliberately ignored the question.

Sakura began to think to herself. _He's said so many times thatit isn't me, but all the same..._

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you like... Ino?"

"No."

"How about... Hinata."

"No."

"Ten-ten."

"No."

Sakura racked her brains. Who else was there?

"Temari."

"No."

"Eerrrm... Ayame."

"The ramen girl? No."

"Tsuchi? The rock nin?"

"No."

While this fasinating conversation was going on, Naruto had snuck up to the resturaunt where they were eating.

"Kurenai."

"Um. No."

"Anko."

"No."

"Shizune."

"NO."

"Tsunade?"

"You have to be kidding."

Sakura thought on all that she had listedfor a while... And came up with a conclusion.

"If it's not any of these... A foriegner? Someone I haven't met?"

"Oh, you've met the person all right." Sasuke smirked.

"Well... If it's no one on that list..." She fidgeted, twisting a lock of her hair.

"...is it a... guy?"

"..." Sasuke looked away and stared at a patch of wall that had suddenly become very interesting.

Sakura's jaw could have dropped out of her head. But, as she was Sakura, this did not happen.

"So then... who is it then?" She thought of someone Sasuke might be drawn to... "Neji?"

If Sasuke was a lesser person, he would have bristled like a cat. But he was an Uchiha, so he simply glared at her

"...Not him then. How about... Gaara."

"Sasuke managed to keep the tea he happened to be drinking at the time from flying into her face. "NO. Not Gaara."

"Then... Lee?"

"Lee. Have you ever looked at him?" Sasuke snorted- Then composed himself. Uchihas did not snort. "He's infatuated with you. And wears spandex."

She blushed slightly. "Yeah... then what about... Chouji? Or Kiba? They're... decent..."

"Chouji's fat and only cares about food. Kiba's crazy and a dog."

"Shikamaru."

"He's lazy. He wouldn't do a thing."

"Hmmm... Shino."

"Eh. He's probably got bugs oozing out of his ears. No."

"Well then..." _I know, I know,it sounds pathetic, but he's the last person, and he's on our team..._ She whispered "Naruto?"

Sasuke smiled, and then she knew. Sasuke never smiled... but, sadly,it wasn't at her. He was looking off into the distance... thinking about something. Sasuke... Naruto...

"Sasuke... you like... Naruto...?"

--

Naruto was falling asleep. He thought this would be an amusing date, but it turned out to be something like a Sasuke therapy. She was trying to find out who he liked, if it wasn't her. He had heard Sakura say all the girl names, she had even thrown in some Senseis names. Then she went on to boys names, and he knew this conversation was dead.

Sasuke didn't like anybody. He wouldn't like anybody, and would probably forced together with some girl nobody liked. His head started to lean back on the booth he was sitting in, on the opposite side of theirs. 'Gaara... Lee... Chouji... Kiba...Shikamaru..." His head rolled to the side, and he woke up.

'Shino... Naruto...' Wait. She said my name. She MUST be getting desperate.

And while Sasuke had followed all of her suggestions with a flat-out 'No' before...

...This time he hadn't said anything.

It was silent for a little bit, and then- in a barely-audible whisper-

"Sasuke... you like... Naruto...?" Naruto almost snorted. Of COURSE Sasuke didn't. She must be VERY insane.

Then Sasuke replied, "Yeah...I guess I do..."

Naruto flipped out. He shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't. He got up suddenly, too suddenly- he sent a fork and a menu flying to the floor, and the table threatened to fall over.

He steadied the table, then got out of there as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Sakura saw him.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura stood up and started after him, followed closely by Sasuke. They rushed out the door.

"Don't you kids ever pay for food anymore? Damn shinobi..." The restaraunt owner cleaned up their food.

--


End file.
